Seaside High School
by Torunn Thordottir
Summary: Sunset transfer's to Seaside high for the student exchange program. She make's new friend's and get's a crush on one of them. When she start's to feel a magical presence at the school she must find the source of it before it can cause any trouble.(Sunset x Lapis and a small amount of Stevidot)
1. Chapter 1

"Sunset Shimmer, please report to the Principal's office." Announced a woman's voice over the P.A. system. "Well, you heard her, go take a shower and get changed." Said a woman with fiery orange hair with a bright amber stripe, she was wearing a blue tracksuit. Sunset got out of the pool with her wet crimson hair with shimmering yellow stripes hanging over her moderate cyan eyes, she had light amber skin and was wearing a dark blue one piece swimsuit of which water was trickling off. "Ok, Coach," Sunset said as she swung her hair out of her face, she then walks into the locker room, take's a shower and proceed's to get into her teal shirt, blue jeans with her jacket over top. On her way to the office she stops at her locker to put away her gym bag."I wonder what Principal Celestia wants to see me about, I hope I'm not in any trouble." Thought Sunset as she walked through the halls to the office.

After a little while of walking, Sunset walks up to the office doors. Sunset opens the door to the office to see women with moderate sapphire blue and pale skin, light grayish Persian blue hair, and light bluish gray skin sitting at the desk. "Hello, Luna," Sunset said with a smile after walking up to the front desk. "Ohh, Sunset you're here," Luna said before smiling at Sunset. "What's going on?" asked Sunset. "Sister wants to talk with you, let's go see her, "Luna said as she got up to walk to Celestia's office door before knocking. "Come in." Said a sweet and kind voice come the other side of the door. Luna opens the door and lets Sunset walk in before going in after and closing the door behind her.

Sunset walked up in front of Celestia's desk and took a seat. Luna stands beside Celestia with a big smile. Celestia has a rather mad look on her face. "Am, I in trouble?" Asked Sunset a little scared. "Do you remember what you were doing on November 3?" Celest asked with hardly any emotion in her voice. "Y..Yes." Sunset said stuttering. "Tell me exactly what you did that day. "OK, I went to class and hung out with my friends." Sunset explained nervously. "That is not all you did that day, you were in my office," Celest said still with hardly any emotion in her voice. "I was?" Sunset asked, "Yes, Try and remember Sunset you were here, it was really important." Celest asked of Sunset. Sunset tried to remember what she was doing in the office for that day. "I don't remember," Sunset finally said a little sad that she couldn't remember. "You were here because you wanted to sign up for the S.E.P." Sunset instantly remembered signing up for the Student Exchange Program. "Oh, yeah!" Sunset remarked.

"Well, you wer..." Celest started to say before getting cut off by Luna. "You were accepted." Blurted out Luna with excitement. "Luna I was going to tell her." Said Celest disappointed. "Well, you were taking too long," Luna told her sister. Both the sisters now noticed how quiet Sunset was and looked at her. Sunset was sitting there with a huge smile on her face. "Sunset, how do you feel?" Luna asked a little curious. After a few more quiet moments Sunset finally yelled with excitement in her voice. "I'm was accepted!" "Yes, you were," Luna said just as excited. "So what school will I be going to?" Asked Sunset

"The school is called Seaside High in Beach City, it's a coastal city." Explained Celest. "You will be going after Christmas break," Luna said with a huge smile. "So, how am I getting there?" Asked Sunset. "We have already paid for your plane ticket there, and don't worry about where you will be staying, at a very nice old friend of ours offered to take you in while you're there," Celest told Sunset. "OK, who's that?" Sunset asked with a smile.

"Rose Universe, She is also the Vice Principal of the school" Celest answered. "Whats her family Like, if you know?" Sunset asked wanting to know more about the people she will be staying with. "Well, according to the letters she sends us every December. She is married to a former rock star named Greg, and a has two kids Named Steven and Amethyst. Steven is fourteen he is really friendly and kind, I'm sure you'll get along with him great, and Amethyst is about your age and like's to have fun." Celest explained. "Oh, before we forget here you are," Luna said as she pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Sunset. "Thanks, are these the plane tickets?" Asked Sunset as she looked at the envelope. "Yes as well as next month's allowance!" Said Luna with a smile on her face. "So, how did you meet Rose?" Sunset asked curious to know the answer. At that moment the bell rang signaling the start of Christmas break. "I'll tell you at home tonight just remind me, ok," Celest said with a giggle. "Ok, see you at home," Sunset said getting up to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot, you have to report to Principal Diamond on your first day," Celestia told Sunset. "Go get your stuff and empty out your locker," Luna said while giving Sunset a hug. "I will," Sunset said while returning the hug. Celestia got up from behind her desk and joined in the hug. After the hug was finished Sunset put the envelope in her pocket and left to go get her bag from class.

Standing outside the class are the other girls. (Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie). "Hay, what's up?" Asked Rainbow while handing Sunset her bag. Sunset grabs her bag. She started to explain to them what was going to happen as they went to Sunset's locker to grab her stuff. "So, do you think you'll make more friends there?" Asked Rainbow as Sunset was unlocking her locker. "I hope so, I want to spread the magic of friendship to other schools." Said Sunset as she grabs some books from her locker and put them in her bag. "So, w-when are you leaving?" Asked Fluttershy. "Oh, I'll check my plane ticket." Said Sunset while pulling out her gym bag out of her locker and closed it. Sunset put her gym bag on the floor and took the slightly crumpled envelope out of her pocket before opening it. In the envelope were a plane ticket and three twenty dollar bills. Sunset removed the ticket and checked the date. "It says December 30, that's next Friday," girl'sSunset told the girls. "Sunset deary, you should come over to my house the day before you leave and spend the night." Said rarity. 'Why?" Asked Sunset as she put the ticket back. "So we can go with you to the airport and say goodbye." Rarity told Sunset. "Ok," Sunset said as she picked up her gym bag. "Well let's get going," Rainbow said as she started walking to the exit, the rest of the girls followed.

After exiting the school the girls went to sugarcube corner to get some drinks, they then separated outside the shop after saying today's goodbyes. After that Sunset when was walking home carrying her stuff, she thought. "I wonder if Celestia is working late tonight or if she will be at home." Sunset looked up ahead of her and saw, Celestia, and Luna's home. The house was white with a dark blue roof, four windows in front two on the bottom floor as well as two on the second floor with a modern white wooden door.

Sunset walked up to the door and took out her key. She was about to insert the key into the hole When the door opened to her surprise and out came Celestia. "Oh, Sunset!" Celest said just as surprised to see Sunset. "Where are you going." Sunset asked curious to know. "I have a date." Said Celest with a big smile. "Oh, so is he nice." Asked Sunset. "Yes, his name is Discord." Celest told Sunset before looking at her watch. "I have to go so I'm not late, Bye." Celest said before taking off. Sunset looked down in the direction Celestia left before entering the house.

"Sunset is that you," Asked Luna from the kitchen. "Yes," answered Sunset while taking off her boots and jacket. Sunset put her boots on a shoe stand and put her jacket in the closet on the way to the kitchen. Sunset entered the room and grabbed an apple from the basket on the table. The Kitchen had a large wooden table in the middle of the room with the fridge to its right side and the counter top and stove behind it. Standing over the stove was Luna cooking what smelled like vegetable soup. "What are you cooking?" Sunset asked right before taking a bite of the apple. "Vegetable soup." Luna said stirring the pot of soup. Sunset, after finishing the bite of the apple and said. "It smells good." "So, how did your friends take the news?" asked Luna. "They were happy for me,", "Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you. I'm going to spend the night before I leave." "Really, Ok we'll meet at the airport," Luna said to Sunset.

"Well seeing as Celestia isn't here, How did you and Celestia meet Rose?" Sunset asked Luna. "let me finish cooking and I'll tell you." Luna answered Sunset right before tasting the food. "OK," Sunset said a little disappointed before taking another bite. "It will be a little while, why not go watch TV," Luna asked Sunset. Sunset then nodding her head, yes, went to the living room. After entering the room Sunset sat on the couch and reached for the remote, turning on the TV whilst still eating her apple.

Roughly one episode of Crying Breakfast Friend's later.

"All done!" Luna shouted to let Sunset know. Sunset got up from the couch and turned the TV off before setting the remote down. Sunset walked back into the kitchen and took a seat in front of her bowl of soup. On the other side of the table was Luna sitting waiting. Luna began to tell the story of how they met Rose.

"When Celestia and I were your age, we never got along..." "No, way!" Sunset remarked cutting off Luna's story. "Yes way, we couldn't stand each other," Luna told Sunset with a little smile. "I just can't see it, your two are pretty much inseparable and you care so much about each other," Sunset said while eating a spoon full of soup. "Now we did, but back then I really only cared for myself and my gang the Nightmares, and Celestia only cared about getting good grade's and getting into a great college. Well, that was before we met Rose. She showed us that the most important thing was not only yourself and what you wanted but your family and friends as well. There was a healthy balance between the two"


	2. Update

I am so sorry for not updating this right away. Life is has a sense of humour because at the time I was writing a chapter to my old computer broke and it took me forever to get a new one. with that computer also went chapter two and my passion. so when I did get a new computer I just gave up, that was till I saw a review by AshyBoxyjust today. I want to continue this story and my other ones, so keep an eye out for chapter two.


End file.
